


Stolen dance

by Garycomehome (Garycomehomewastaken), Garycomehomewastaken



Category: Video Blogging RPF, the dream smp - Fandom
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/M, Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garycomehomewastaken/pseuds/Garycomehome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garycomehomewastaken/pseuds/Garycomehomewastaken
Summary: Fate huh? It’s a funny thing really...
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm hi there, if you’re reading this :) I’m not a writer but it is something I’ve wanted to do for a long time. English is not my first language so I’m really just writing this story in an attempt to develop my language skills. Also because I love the song Stolen Dance by Milky Chance and everytime I hear it I think of this type of relationship. Sooo, I’m gonna try to put into words here. If you decide to read it, thank you so so much. I hope you enjoy<3 Ps. If you have constructive feedback on my writing (which I’m sure there will be tons) PLEASE leave a comment, do not sugarcoat anything!

* * *

She was already on top of the world and high out of her goddamn mind when he spotted her on the dance floor. The bass from the speakers vibrated through her body and the music had already taken over her senses, he could tell, this is how it always goes. Her deluded eyes have since long lost their purpose and was now covered by makeup smudged eyelids. She danced through the crowd, not really caring where her body was taking her. He started to make his way through the swarm of sweaty bodies and pushed at those who didn’t get the hint to move from his path. His gaze locked on her, like a predator on its prey. For how much longer would he be able to keep this up? Probably forever, he thought and sighed to himself. Nothing is going to change the way his heart leaps whenever he’s in her presence. Nothing will change the fact that he really does love this sad excuse of a human being. He has almost reached her when the next song filled the packed room, stopping him dead in his tracks. The soft guitar feels like a slap to the face. The singers voice soon filling his mind, body and soul with the all too familiar lyrics:

_“I want you by my si-ide.”_

Everyone slowly fades away, disappears completely. Everyone, except for her. There she was, now just a few steps in front of him. Her reaction was the same as his , he could tell, this is their song. Even in her state of mind she too stopped dead in her tracks as the strumming hit her. Eyes opening and scanning the twisted faces around her. There he was. As on a cloud she felt herself floating his way. From his perspective it looked more like a newborn giraffe taking its first steps. Still shaking from the high fall and trying to stabilize itself on legs too long for its own good.

_“So that I never feel alone again.”_

They finally reached each other. He took her in his arms as he always did when finding her like this. Her breath fanned against his neck as she softly sang along to the lyrics.

“I fucked up again Clay. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry.” He mocked with a huff. “I know you’re not. Lets just get you home.”

Soon, the neck of his shirt was soaked with her salty tears. This is routine now, this is the life he chose, just to be with her.

_”They’ve always been so kind but now they’ve brought you away from me”_

Wrapping her legs around his waist he carried her out of the wretched club and out to the cold street. In the cab-drive home you could cut the silence between them with knives. Still, they were sharing the exact same train of thought. Why did the universe put them together? This relationship is a goddamn shit show. A fucking horror movie none of them can escape. Everything felt so surreal, so perfect in the beginning. Now it’s like the universe decided to do an 180. It took away everything they had except their love for each other. Hell, if it were a choice they both would trade it back in a heart beat. Unfortunately that’s not how the universe works, fate holds them in place while Ms. Uni herself beats them senseless. Over and over and over again. Their stuck on this ride now, going ’round and ’round til death do them apart.

Fate: the development of events outside a person's control, regarded as predetermined by a supernatural power.


	2. Idk how this works yet, I’m so sorry

Aaahhhhh how do you change the chapter. It says 1/1 and that it’s completed... I want it lik ”1/?”


End file.
